The use of sun protectant products (e.g., lotions, sprays, etc.) is ubiquitous. Such products are typically sold in relatively large containers, such as tubes and bottles and may have a length of about six inches or more. Such containers are intended to provide the user with an amount of lotion sufficient for many applications over a period of time. However, because of the relatively large size of such containers, they are inconvenient to transport on one's person, or store in a personal bag such as a purse.
A common problem is for a sunscreen user to arrive at a beach ready to swim, surf or otherwise enjoy the water, and realize that he or she has forgotten to bring sun protectant. Once at the beach in swimwear, it may be inconvenient for the user to leave to go get sun protectant.
A similar problem may arise for an athlete such as a golfer who begins playing a round of golf (or tennis match, basketball game, etc.) when the weather is overcast, and thus did not apply sun protectant and may not have convenient access to a conventional container of sun protectant. However, after playing many holes, the weather may change to bright sun, and the golfer may wish to apply sun protectant, but walking all the way back to the clubhouse is not practical as it would delay play for other golfers.
Another example of a similar problem is a user who begins skiing early in the day when the sun is not bright. However, if weather conditions change and the sun is now shining brightly, the user may desire sun protectant. The user may find it inconvenient to walk all the way back to the ski lodge and remove skis and other equipment to go inside to obtain sun protectant.
An example of another similar problem is a parent (or caretaker) who has spent significant time preparing young children for a walk in the neighborhood. When the parent begins the walk with the children the sun may not be shining, however, after walking a significant distance from home the sun may begin to shine brightly, creating a need for sun protectant for the parent and the children. At this point, it may be inconvenient for the parent to walk all the way back home to get sun protectant. In addition, during the time it may take to walk home (or return to the clubhouse, locker room, etc.) the users may be exposed to the sun without protection.
Thus there is a need for an individually packaged, single-use sun protectant container with an integrated applicator that is able to be easily carried on one's person or in a personal bag at all times.